


To Make a Soulmate

by BookwormSupreme



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormSupreme/pseuds/BookwormSupreme
Summary: With everyone else having a soulmate on Jorvik, Aideen takes it upon herself to create one for her brother, Astor.





	To Make a Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceUnicornDot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceUnicornDot/gifts).

> So this is the first thing I have ever written and completed that I didn't completely hate and I decided to post it before I started hating it lol. I made this for my good friend SpaceUnicornDot and I really hope you like it Dot!

When Aideen first created the horses for her growing people, she made sure that they followed one simple rule: Under no circumstances were they to address her as “Mistress,” “Goddess,” “Creator,” or other such titles. The young immortal woman got enough of that from the mortals of the island; she didn't need it from her creations. Aideen was her name, and so they should call her so.

Unfortunately for her brother, Astor, she had forgotten to extend that rule to him. Despite how many times she argued otherwise, he was certain his dear, beloved sister had done so on purpose, if the mischievous smirk she wore whenever an equine addressed Astor as “Lord Astor” was anything to go by.

It was because of this little mishap that Astor struggled with acquiring a companion of his own, one that would, as Aideen put it, "put up with your bullshit because I will not always be around to." Not that it bothered him, or so he would say every time Aideen asked him.

But Aideen saw past his carefree attitude and took note of how his gaze would linger on the children meeting their future soulmate for the first time; felt his pain at being alone with his thoughts while she and her dearest friend Araxa had each other. And despite all her powers and immortality and so-called wisdom, she was at a loss as to what exactly she could do to help him.

It wasn't until she was visiting one of the many villages that dotted the land, taking in all the exciting mortal sights and sounds and smells, that she found her answer. 

*~*

"I do not see what is so damn important that we had to wake up at the break of dawn," grumbled Astor as he rode behind his sister. Aideen let a rather unladylike snort at his comment.

"You have to be the only person, immortal or otherwise, who would complain about being able to travel like this," she stated as Araxa flew gracefully over the island, the added weight of two immortals barely noticeable to him.

"I'm not complaining about our method of travel, dear sister. Merely the time at which we supposedly had to leave," Astor corrected. Aideen simply rolled her eyes. Araxa, meanwhile, let out a snort and flicked his tail.

”You better not be complaining about the 'method of travel,” the immortal stallion’s voice warned in his riders’ minds, “as you so eloquently put it. Otherwise, I am dropping you in the first pile of literal horse shit I can find.”

"Enough, both of you. Gods, I do not know why I keep forgetting how ridiculous you two are around each other," Aideen muttered to herself. "As for why we are up so early, Astor, I have finally finished a very special project and want to share it with you. And I figured that this hour of the day would be perfect; we could enjoy the sunrise together and just be ourselves without some mortal tripping over their feet to please us." Aideen smirked as she continued, "Besides, I have heard you sneak into the house at hours earlier than this. After a night of your, ahem, indulgence of mortal pleasures."

Astor, who had been somewhat dozing off, would have experienced whiplash, had he been mortal, with how fast he woke up at his sister's comment.

"Yes, well. That was of my own choice... Anyway, this project you have been working on: that is where you have been sneaking off to." The immortal tried desperately to steer the conversation elsewhere. "And here I thought you were sneaking off to meet that sweet fire-haired girl from the woodland village. Or was it the young lad who keeps leaving you flowers at your favorite hideaway?" 

Astor wasn't sure he had ever seen his sister's skin turn such? a red color and oh, was it worth it.

"You keep your mouth shut about that, Astor, or I will drop you into something worse than horse shit myself."

*~*

The green, grassy plains gave way to tall, rocky cliffs when Araxa swooped down and landed with barely a sound. Here, the scent of sweetgrass mixed with salty brine, and the only sounds were the cries of gulls as they left their cliffside nests for the open sea. Further down the coast, Astor could make out the small, dark huts of a coastal village, the lack of activity indicating that not even its inhabitants were awake yet.

"All right, Aideen, we are here, wherever the bloody hell here is. Now, what was it you so desperately wanted to show me?"

Dismounting from Araxa, Aideen made her way to a large pile of boulders that stood nearby, their surface rough from the constant battering they endured on the clifftop.

"I've noticed how...lonely you have been lately, dear brother," Aideen said as she brushed her hand along the boulders. "You can deny it all you want, but we have been together too long and been through too much for you to hide such feelings from me." Astor rolled his eyes and groaned. This was why his sister dragged him out of a particularly warm bed and pleasant dream? To talk about his feelings? 

"Aideen, we have been over this before. Despite what you may think, I am perfectly happy with the company I keep. I have made many good friends among the mortals in the countless years we have lived here—"

"I am not talking about simple friendship, Astor," Aideen interrupted him, something she rarely did. "Nor am I referring to the company you keep at night." She examined the large, grey rocks, taking particular interest in a rather large crack. "No, I speak of the kind of relationship that transcends time and space. The merging of two souls into one. Of being so close to someone, you barely need to speak for them to know how you feel, or what you are thinking." 

Her golden gaze drifted first to her brother, and then to the white stallion that was her soulmate. "You and I have been through so much, Astor. And every day I am grateful for our close relationship. But there are things about myself that I have not told you, thoughts and dreams that are shared only between Araxa and I. It is not that I do not trust you, Astor," Aideen continued before her brother could interrupt and most likely lash out at the stallion. "It simply is that I feel less...anxious is the human word I believe best describes it, less anxious about sharing such things with Araxa because he already knows them, sometimes even before I do myself." 

Aideen looked back at her brother. "I see the way you look at the humans and their horses, at Araxa and I. You want something like that, a soulmate who will always be by your side and put up with your bullshit when I cannot. And since finding one from among the already existing herds was not possible given their attitude toward you, I decided to create a companion for you anew."

Astor had been so caught up in thought, wondering when he had let such emotions slip, that he almost didn't hear that last part of Aideen's explanation.

"Wait, you decided to what?" As a way of answering her brother, Aideen took a small piece of glowing jewel from where it and many others like it hung around her neck and dropped it down into the large crack she had been examining.

With a single ancient word of power, the now-glowing crack spread out across the large boulders, smaller offshoots spreading in all directions. Once every boulder was covered, there was an explosion, and Astor instinctively raised a shield to protect himself and Aideen, though it was unnecessary as the now loose pieces of rock began to reshape themselves into something new. 

When the dust and light finally cleared, the majority of the boulders was gone. In their place was the statue of a tall, muscular grey horse, its details so fine and perfect that any mortal would believe that they were looking at a real, breathing horse. 

While Astor stared, almost dumbstruck, at the statue, Aideen removed herself from the protective boundary of the shield and walked back to the statue, where she placed her hand on either side of its now smooth muzzle and blew deep into its hollow nostrils. When she didn't get the response she was looking for, she repeated the action; this time, the nostrils twitched. A third time, its eyelids slowly blinked. With one final blow, Aideen's live-giving breath filled the now fleshy lungs of a large dapple-grey stallion, who snorted back into the face of his creator before giving himself a good shake to loosen his muscles.

Satisfied, Aideen looked back at her brother, who had yet to close his mouth.

"Astor, meet your soulmate. Your very own Soul Steed."


End file.
